


Crossed paths

by Cookies_101



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassins, F/M, Inspiration surprise attacked me so voila!, OC, The Zoldyck Family - Freeform, i don't even know my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_101/pseuds/Cookies_101
Summary: Hey geeks and peeps.I'm Cookie, this is my first work in the Hunter x Hunter fandom, I'm quite new to the show, on episode 60 I think?Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Illumi watched his target through the window, from a nearby tree. Rob Fisher, a businessman suspected of running a human trafficking ring. Truth be told, the target’s crimes or lack thereof, couldn’t mean less to him. He was an assassin, after all, he was only in this for the money.

His target had company, a brown-haired escort, this of course made the job more difficult, but he didn’t mind killing an innocent or two. He gracefully maneuvered himself onto the balcony, the words spoken inside were clearer now.

“Well you see Miss Sara, when you’re this high up in the business world, you have to work hard”, the fat man spoke, exhaling the smoke from his cigarette. The escort batted her eyes and smiled “Oh how interesting! Do tell me more!” She spoke, running a finger along his non-existent jawline. Just like Illumi himself, she was only here for the money. Suddenly, the metallic ringing of a phone was heard. The escort pulled out her phone and put it up to her ear. “Sara here! Oh hey…. uh huh! Aw really? Ok!” She said, the phone call was ended with an obviously exaggerated pout. “I’m so sorry, Robby! Boss said I have another client tonight, so I’ll be going now”, Sara explained, putting away her phone. Mr. Fisher did not seem pleased but sighed and motioned at the door. He then smirked and took a not-so subtle look at her cleavage. “Make it up to me the next time I book you, ok Darling?”

When the woman had left, Illumi set his plan in motion. He readied a few needles and used another to pick open the lock on the balcony door. He was still observing his target’s movements, watching as he seized his glass, took a big gulp of red wine and leaned back in the black leather couch.

Illumi reached for the doorknob but stopped as his target started moving in an odd way. Rob Fisher was coughing, his face turning a sick shade of green. He grabbed onto the arm of the couch and coughed harder. His other hand was slung across his stomach, pressing down on it. Illumi recognized his expression, pure agony. His target jerked forward as he vomited all over the hardwood floor, his eyes fluttering closed as he sank to the carpet. The assassin outside opened the door, his footsteps making no sound as he walked. He approached his target, kneeling down to inspect him. His face was pale, and his chest did not show any signs of movement. Illumi pressed two fingers to the old man’s wrist. No pulse, so someone had come before him. It wasn’t uncommon for someone to have several assassins after them. The death was caused by whatever was in that wine, judging by the symptoms, it was arsenic. Of course, Illumi was not happy about this, having a target taken away was an embarrassment to the Zoldyck family. He needed to find the culprit…and make them pay.

He had seen Mr. Fisher pour the wine straight from the bottle, so really there was only one suspect, the brown-haired escort. It had been about 6 minutes since she had left, if there had already been a ride waiting for her, she couldn’t have gotten far. Illumi moved from the back of the mansion to the front entrance. She was still there, back against a pillar and texting on her phone.

“Perfect”, Illumi thought, taking out four needles. He threw the first one, it impaled into the marble pillar, right next to her arm. She jumped up, pulling something out of the pocket of her coat. With admittedly impressive precision, she threw a small knife straight at Illumi. He caught it between two fingers, before it went through his neck. He threw the weapon on the ground, lazily strolling over to the woman. “Who are you?!” She asked, shooting him a sharp glare. “I’ll answer your question once you answer mine. Did you kill Rob Fisher, if so, then why?”, he said, stopping just a few feet in front of her. “What the- no, you answer mine first”, she insisted. “What a stubborn woman…” he thought. In a matter of milliseconds, he had pushed her against the pillar, three needles on her neck nearly penetrating her skin. “I insist…you should answer mine first”, Illumi spoke, close to her ear. She looked annoyed, sighed as she nodded. “Fine, I’m an assassin and he was my target, happy now?” She explained, adverting her gaze, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

“Satisfied, although I’m not happy about having a target taken away, I want to speak to your boss, if you have one”, Illumi said, pulling his needles away and taking a step back. The woman shook her head “I don’t have one! And you still didn’t answer my question, a deal’s a deal”, she sputtered. Illumi started walking closer again. “First of all, you’re lying about the boss thing and second…my name’s Illumi Zoldyck”, he stated, crossing his arms casually. The woman stared in utter bewilderment. “Z-Zoldyck?! Oh, just my fucking luck, huh”, she laughed emptily. She sighed “Ok…I’ll let you talk to the boss, jeez”, she mumbled.

She looked at her phone “My ride’s late, we could walk to the nearby town and I could call for a ca-

Before she could finish, Illumi’s own ride pulled up, he opened the passenger seat door. “Get in, just tell the driver the address”, he said, nodding to the driver. “Sure, sure let me just”, she mumbled, closing her eyes.

Illumi tilted his head, awaiting something to happen. A faint aura in teal surrounded her, her appearance started changing, much like how Illumi’s did when he pulled out the needles, he used to alter his face. Her brown hair grew past her shoulders, the bangs growing longer too. The color faded from brown, into a medium purple. She grew an inch or so shorter, and now had more of an athletic figure. Once her eyes opened again, they were a burning amber. She…she was breathtaking. Illumi had seen a lot of different women, with all the travelling he did as an assassin. But this one…elicited a foreign emotion within him, it wasn’t unpleasant, quite the opposite. It was oddly warm and definitely not something an assassin should be feeling.

“There! I use nen to alter my appearance, the face is easy enough but with body changes too, it exhausts me if I’m altered for too long. I call it ‘Bamboozle’”, she smiled softly, getting into the car. Illumi only hummed in response, it was a useful power if you wanted a disguise that didn’t stand out a lot.

After giving the driver the address. The car-ride began. Illumi turned to the woman, she was looking out of the window. “Who are you?” He asked, out of boredom and curiosity. She looked at him for a few seconds, then sighed. “Christine Abbott”, she said, refusing to make eye-contact. Illumi hummed “Who do you work for, Christine?” She finally turned to him “Geez you ask a lot, if you really want to know, I’m part of the ‘House of demons’” she mumbled. Illumi had heard of this place, they took in amateur assassins, gave them training, missions and a place to stay, it focused on being a home rather than an organization. “I see…for an assassin from such a low place, you are skilled”, he responded.

Her glare immediately intensified. She grabbed him by his collar and brought his face down to hers. “Low place?! Say that again, I dare you!” She growled. Illumi blinked a few times, this woman was protective of her house, it seemed. She ended up letting go, leaning back in her seat. The car drove a bit, silence filled the vehicle. Illumi caught Christine sneaking a glance at him. “You want to ask something, go on”, he said. She huffed “Yeah…why are you an assassin?” she questioned. 

Illumi stared blankly at her” Well that’s how I was raised, to kill. It’s not a choice in our family. I guess you could say it’s our fate”, he answered, not having much more to say. She chuckled “I thought so, I’ve heard my fair share of rumors. As for me, I lost my parents to a housefire and the house sorta just, took me in. They gave me a choice, I wanted to repay them, so I wanted to become the best damn assassin. Not quite there yet, but I’m close”, she smiled fondly. This was new, she had told him something without him having to ask or use his ability. He decided to ask her another question. “How did you kill Mr. Fisher? Arsenic, right?”, he spoke, leaning towards her.

She snickered, “That’s a trick I’m quite proud of!” Cristine showed Illumi a ring on her finer, it had a ridiculously large white pearl. She used a finger on her other hand to open the pearl, revealing a hollow space with traces of white powder. “To poison his wine, I simply turned the ring so the pearl was at my palm, held it over his drink, gave him a little sexy distraction”, she pointed to her chest, Illumi hummed, so she settled on seduction to lure her target, a good move considering Mr. Fisher’s personality, “And then I wedged the pearl open with a nail!” Illumi nodded, an amateur technique but suitable for an easy target, this woman wasn’t dumb. But the image of her seducing someone else, it wasn’t pleasant to him, he felt a spark of rage. The driver, clearly bored, turned on the car radio. A poppy song blasted from the speakers.

“Ah! I love this song! If you wanna be my lover! You gotta get with my fr-

The car stopped; they had arrived at the house of demons. On the outside, it looked like an ordinary apartment complex. Christine sighed, “Well, time to see the boss”, she mumbled, exiting the car.

Illumi watched as the moonlight hit her, her eyes seemed to glow rather than burn, her silhouette was framed by light while her hair blew slightly in the calm wind. “Are you coming?” She asked, putting a hand on her hip. Illumi thought for a moment, then shook his head “I’ve decided, this is only a warning, be careful when accepting missions, claiming another assassin’s mission can land you in trouble, goodbye for now, Christine”, he spoke. She stood there, dumbfounded, she then smiled, “going soft now Zol _dick_? Well I hope to see you soon”, she chuckled as the car drove away. The last thing Illumi heard was: “Those bastards started karaoke-night without me!” 

“What a wonderfully odd woman”, Illumi thought, as the tiniest of smiles appeared on his face.


	2. The charity ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two assassins cross paths again!

The bright lights of countless chandeliers flashed onto the well-dressed party guests. The annual charity ball was a breeding ground for targets. Illumi had a whole five people to finish off. The tuxedo felt itchy and uncomfortable on his body, but he didn’t let it show. An assassin must not show emotions and ideally not have them.

Illumi saw one of his targets, a wealthy lady in her late 30s, walk out into the garden. He followed her, readying a few needles. She walked through the garden, Illumi blending into the shadows, only a few feet behind. As soon as she was in a secluded enough part, he threw the needles. They impaled themselves in the back of her head, knocking her to the ground. Illumi usually didn’t care much for coverup but he still had four targets and he didn’t want the ball to end because someone had found a body. He carried the woman’s corpse to the bushes, pushing it down so it was no longer very visible. He headed back inside to locate his other targets.

After four bodies impaled with needles were spread out across the mansion grounds, Illumi was finished. He didn’t care if anyone found the bodies anymore, his deed was done. He walked up to the bar and sat down, a drink before he left wasn’t out of the question. He ordered a martini, a drink that Hisoka had introduced him to, and looked around at the other guests. A suit-clad man, in his late 20s sat next to him, sipping a glass of champagne. The bartender placed an extremely strong-smelling drink in front of the man. “From the lady over there”, the bartender said. Illumi looked to where the woman had pointed and saw no one. The man seemed too drunk to notice that there wasn’t any lady. He chugged the drink and got up from his stool. Illumi sipped his martini, he noticed someone from across the bar, they had long purple hair. It couldn’t be, could it?

Christine Abbott, the female assassin he had met a month ago. There had been something about her, as cliché as it sounds. He couldn’t get her out of his head, it annoyed him a bit. He looked at the person with purple hair. They turned slowly and Illumi felt his cold heart sink. This person had blue eyes, wore glasses and looked much younger than Christine, who was likely in her 20s. But then again, it wasn’t impossible for Christine to be here. He thought back to her ‘Bamboozle’ nen-ability. Any woman here could be Christine in disguise. She was an assassin too, after all, and this was a hotspot for rich targets. He then had an idea, Illumi focused and used gyo to see if any of the women emitted a teal aura, like Christine’s ability did. No luck.

Illumi finished his drink and got up to leave. He walked through a deserted corridor, leading to a backdoor. He stopped when he felt a presence around the corner. He hid behind a pillar and noticed the drunk man from before, attempting to go down a flight of stairs. Illumi couldn’t care less. In a flash, a blonde figure in a green dress jumped out of the shadows and pushed the man down the stairs. Illumi raised an eyebrow, they had been concealing their presence extremely well, for him to not notice. The man fell backwards down the stairs, Illumi heard the crack of a breaking bone, or several. The man landed at the foot of the stairs with a thud. The blonde person who had pushed the lifted up the hem of their dress, revealing a sheathed knife fastened to their thigh.

They pulled the knife out and cucked it at a low angle. The weapon flew through the air and landed directly in the unconscious man’s chest. Right through his heart. Illumi already knew who this blonde person was. He saw the faint teal aura and stepped out from his hiding spot. “You’ve improved, Christine”, he said nonchalantly.

The figure turned to him, looking with those familiar amber eyes. She hadn’t altered anything but her hair-color. “Zol _dick_? Well what are the chances! Probably pretty high considering where we are”, she muttered the last bit. She looked at him with a soft smile. “Finally, out of those flashy clothes huh? Black suits you”, she said. Illumi saw the teal aura grow bigger as her hair went back to its purple hue. “And green suits you”, he stated. She looked away, embarrassed. It was cute, in a way. “I’ll be back”, she mumbled, she hopped onto the stair railing. She slid down, until she landed with both feet at the foot. She bent down and quickly took the knife out of her dead target’s chest, she lifted up her hem and sheathed the knife.

Once she was at top of stairs again, she grinned. “I like to be careful, unlike you, leaving your oversized tacks everywhere”, she smiled. “My fingerprints aren’t registered, coverup is a waste of time”, he simply said. Christine rolled her eyes. She began walking. Illumi followed her, out of boredom. “Where are you going?”, he asked. She didn’t answer and just kept on walking.

The two ended up in the ballroom. The pianist on the stage began playing and people were coupling up. Christin spun on her heel and faced him, holding out her hand. “Care for a dance, Mister Zoldyck?” She smiled at him.

So, this had been her plan. To Christine’s very obvious surprise, he took it, placing her hand on his shoulder. She turned a bit pink, not feeling that cocky anymore. She grabbed Illumi’s wrist, putting his hand on the side of her waist. Their two remaining hands joined together, as the dance started. “Call me Illumi from now on”, he said, as they stepped to the side in unison.

“How come you know how to waltz?” Christine said, as they stepped from side to side. “I took a few classes, to help me blend into scenes like this. What about you?”, he said, as they danced slowly across the floor. Christine snickered “I’m a bit of a musical theater nerd, you won’t believe how many choregraphed dances I know, but the waltz I learned from my mom, she was a dance coach”, she said, the last bit sounding bittersweet.

The couple spun around as the music sped up, preparing for the end of the song. Christine took her hand off Illumi’s shoulder and in an exaggerated motion, stood on her toes and twirled him around. She laughed; it was a surprisingly pleasant sound. The song ended and the people clapped for the pianist. Christie turned to him “How about some food? But not here, I can barely pronounce half the dishes on the menu!”

Illumi didn’t know why he agreed. But here he was, in formal wear, sitting in a park, eating a takeaway pizza with Christine. His thoughts went back to an event from before, some teenagers with pocketknives had tried to mug them and Christine had, as graceful as a ballerina, given them all several factures in a matter of minutes. He turned to her as he nibbled on his slice of pizza. “You know, you should be a Zoldyck family butler”, he said, as casually as if he was asking for the time. She choked on her pizza, putting down her slice. “A what?”

“A family butler, they work in our estate and act as guards. They also take care of people who threaten us too often”, Illumi sipped the canned soda he had bought at the pizzeria. You could come with me once I return home. You’re skilled in combat and nen, I bet you’d make a good one. We pay a good wage too”, Illumi stated, looking back at Christine. She looked deep in thought, then smiled. “Thanks for the compliment, it sounds like an interesting job but…my home will always be The House of Demons, they’re like a family to me!” She smiled. Family…a concept that was different from the two’s perspectives: Illumi always wondered, what a normal family was like. Well, none of them really had a normal family.

“But I could come visit one day!” Christine said. “Good luck getting past the gates, they’re heavily guarded”, Illumi mentioned nothing of Mike or the total 16-ton doors, fearing that it would scare her away. “Is that a challenge?” She questioned. “Maybe it is”, Illumi said. She grinned and pointed at him “Just you watch! I’ll be on your grounds before you know it!” She proclaimed confidently. Illumi heard his phone ding, it was a text from his mother, requesting that he return home. He sighed; he didn’t want to leave. He chugged the rest of his soda and stood up. “I’ll be going now, I hope…that our paths will cross again”, he said, preparing to leave.

“Oh no you don’t!” Christine objected. She pulled something out of her purse, a pen. “Give me your arm really quick”, she almost demanded. Illumi curiously held out his arm, rolling up his sleeve. Christine uncapped the pen and began writing on Illumi’s arm. He took a look, a row of digits, her phone number. “Call me if you wanna hang, kay?” She smiled, picking up her purse and throwing away the trash from their meal.

She started walking away but stopped to give him one last smile over her shoulder. The moonlight illuminated her soft features. She had a habit of looking really good in moonlight, Illumi thought. “See you around…Illumi”.

He was left with that unidentified odd warmth. But he knew one thing for sure, he couldn’t wait to see her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> (Christine loves play rehearsal)


End file.
